An antenna can be used to transmit or receive RF signals in the range of about 3 kilohertz to 300 gigahertz. For cellular communications within the United States, the relevant frequency range is between 824 and 2690 megahertz. While numerous types of antennas exist, the use of slot antennas in cellular communication devices is on the rise. A slot antenna consists of a conductive surface, usually a flat metal plate, comprising an aperture or slot of a removed surface portion. The slot radiates electromagnetic (EM) waves when a driving frequency, e.g., RF, is applied to the plate. The shape and size of the antenna, the slot, and the driving frequency determine the radiation distribution pattern.